


The Phwoaring Dental Visit

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Phwoaring Series [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna find the dental office quite an uplifting experience. This is a sort of sequel to The Phwoaring Christmas Surprise, but it isn’t necessary to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phwoaring Dental Visit

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** mentions the dentist’s chair but no other implements that would affect any reading dental-phobes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** all I own here is a recent dental visit.  
>  **A/N:** the seed for this idea was planted by fansquee and angel_b33 via messages as I headed for the dentist's, so it wasn’t the one in the braces for a change. It was the one in the chair!

They stood in the empty office, breathing heavily from their recent exertion from chasing the Wukran up and down stairs in the office block.

As their eyes adjusted in the gloom Donna nudged the Doctor and whispered conversationally, “Have you seen what is in this room, Spaceman?”

“There’s quite a lot in this room, Donna. What were you referring to specifically?” he asked, trying to hold back the sarcastic remark he had wanted to make.

“The chair! There’s a bloody dentist’s chair in here,” she continued to tell him in hushed tones.

“And what is so special about a dentist’s chair that has got you excited? Seen one dentist chair you’ve seen them all,” he commented.

She lighted swatted his arm. “Maybe. But I’ve always had a thing about dentist chairs.”

“Really?!” he asked incredulously. “In what way?”

“Well…” She was starting to sound a little embarrassed now, adding to his curiosity. “Have you noticed how the chair sort of sweeps in at the middle.” She demonstrated said sweep with a flurry of finger movements.

“Of course I have. It’s so that they can get to your teeth more easily,” he pointed out.

“Yes,” she replied, drawing out the syllable far more than was necessary. “But don’t you see that it could have other uses; for better access.”

He gazed intently at the chair in the room with them as if it would agree with her. “Access for what?” he eventually asked, to her amazement.

“I knew you’d ask that,” she said with loads of exasperation. “Trust you to have never had sex on a chair of any sort.”

“You were thinking of…? Oh! I see what you mean now. The indentation would be very helpful for placing your legs comfortably round me should you…” For some reason he then shut up.

In fact his continuing silence worried her a bit. “Are you okay?” she asked gently, touching his arm to reassure herself in the darkened room that he hadn’t been frightened by something she couldn’t see.

“Huh!” he exclaimed as he broke out of his revelry. “Donna, I’m sure Jack and his team have adequately dealt with the Wukran by now, so… do you fancy a little experiment while we are here?”

“You are kidding me! Right now?! But someone might walk in on us,” she tried to reason.

“Not if I do this,” he reasoned and reached out with his sonic screwdriver to lock the door. He tossed it in the air before returning the sonic to his inside pocket. “There you go; problem solved.”

She regarded his smug grin and wondered if she should pander to his fantasies; except they weren’t exactly his fantasy this time, it was hers! And that chair was looking awfully tempting. When could she guarantee that she’d get another opportunity like this? “Go on then; you talked me into it,” she eagerly replied.

His voice instantly dropped by an octave. “Talked you into it, eh?” he queried, drawing her nearer and wafting his breath on her cheek. “Is it possible to talk you into anything?”

“No, but you could try kissing me into something,” she saucily suggested.

His mouth was on hers and his tongue in her mouth before you could say Jack Robinson, whoever he is. Hands wove in hair whilst other hands fondled bottoms, crushing their lower bodies together.

Things were slowly progressing until a strange sound halted their intentions. “There’s something in here with us,” the Doctor whispered. “Move very carefully away while I reach for my sonic.”

She planted a good luck kiss on him. “Be careful,” she said quietly. 

With a swift movement the sonic was extracted and shone in the direction of the sound. It showed a small creature cowering by the doorway, obviously trying to escape from the room. “It’s a Wukran! How did it get in here?” the Doctor wondered crossly. He never liked being interrupted during one of his constitutionals.

He got the door open in record time and almost booted the creature out.

“Weren’t we supposed to capture that for Jack?” Donna queried his action as the creature scuttled off.

“I’m sure he will be able to find it,” he replied, using the sonic to re-lock the door. “Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”

She pointed to a position low on her neck. “You’d got to here,” she supplied eagerly.

“So I had,” he agreed with glee; and reached out to continue from where he had left off.

It didn’t take long for them to peel off their outer layers and climb onto the chair; except the Doctor let out a squeak of surprise at how cold the plastic on the chair was when he placed his bare body down the first time. Luckily Donna was there to bring some warmth into his skin. A fact he was very grateful for.

Donna started to climb onto his legs and there was an immediate, “Ouch!”

“What’s the matter?” the Doctor asked with deep concern.

You could have moved the bloody lamp out of the way!” Donna answered as she obviously checked the offended area.

“I’m so sorry, love,” he quickly replied. “Here, let me rub that for you…”

“Spaceman, that is my boob not my head,” she griped.

“Is it? Never mind,” he said, and continued with his teasing administrations. “I was enjoying it at least, even if you weren’t.”

“You cheeky bugger!” she exclaimed. “But you’re right about enjoying it.”

She could almost hear the smug expression on his face when he answered, “Thought so!”

That made Donna decide to reduce him to a gooey mess, so she adjusted herself so that she straddled his hips sufficiently to take him in fully as she kept a firm grip on his lean thighs. There was a strangled gurgle that reverberated down from his throat, through his chest and much further down in his pelvis.

She didn’t get the gooey mess she originally wanted because he pulled up as his mouth sought out a nipple to suckle on and he wisely used a well-placed thumb to entice her towards an orgasm. It was delicious feeling his breath on her skin and the pressure of his tender stroking as she encouraged his length to glide in and out. Inevitably he tried to take over the frequency of his movements; funnily enough she didn’t mind one jot as she rode him!

What they did mind was the interruption they suddenly got.

“Doctor? Are you in there?” called the voice of Jack, as he pounded loudly on the dental office door.

“Yes!” the Doctor eventually, and very reluctantly, replied.

“What are you up to?” Jack shouted out.

“That’s a bit personal,” he murmured to Donna, making her giggle as she looked down on him.

“I’m just doing some filling for Donna,” he called back in reply to Jack; and got swatted on the arm for his barefaced cheek.

‘Filling?’ Jack wondered, and in the dark? Oh! This could be another Christmas party incident; not that he had mentioned any of that to the Doctor and Donna when they had met downstairs earlier. He felt it had been best not to in the circumstances.

“Do you need any help in there? I’m sure I could hand you all the right bits!” Jack called out.

“The cheeky sod!” Donna quietly exclaimed. “He’s guessed, hasn’t he? So what do we do now?”

“Well I haven’t finished, and I feel certain you haven’t,” the Doctor replied.

“True!” she whispered, looking expectantly down at him. “I was having fun. We could perhaps tell him to bugger off.” 

He grinned knowingly up at her. “Then that’s what we’ll do,” he consoled her. “No thanks, Jack! Run along and we’ll see you later!” he shouted out for Jack to hear.

Jack stood with his listening device pressed up against the door following all this. “Are you sure? Okay, I’ll meet up with you later once you’ve drilled and filled Donna. I should have something to show you then,” he called out to them. He planned to get a copy of the CCTV footage before the Doctor deleted it all this time. He might even use it as blackmail so that he could be included in future meetings. You never knew; it might work! He called out a goodbye and trotted off to gain his quarry. 

“He knows,” Donna commented as his words sunk in. “What do you think he is up to?”

“Come here and let me show you how much I care for the next few minutes,” the Doctor insisted.

“But aren’t you worried?” she wondered cautiously.

“Nope!” was the firm answer. “I’ve already arranged for the CCTV to show him nothing but Fireman Sam when he tries to playback this, so bring those gorgeous lips back here.” 

“I bloody love you, Spaceman!” she declared gleefully.

“And I bloody love you, Donna Noble!” he declared in equal tones.

For some reason it was always easier to say if they included the word ‘bloody’; but those simple words had changed their sex life into lovemaking, and neither of them seemed to mind. They still got some fantastic sex out of it!

Jack, on the other hand, only got to see the tame antics of Fireman Sam and a theme tune that stuck in his head for days.


End file.
